


A Country Music Inspired Swan Queen Fanmix

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Country & Western, F/F, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swan Queen fanmix created for the Fall 2014 Once Upon A Time Femslash Exchange</p>
<p>Download the playlist  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/snct8tu18mj9ljc/SQ%20Country%20Playlist.zip?dl=0">HERE</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Country Music Inspired Swan Queen Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mastiffgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastiffgirl/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15zqvit)

  
**1\. I’m Gonna Getcha Good By Shania Twain  
** Regina is a driven person, she knows what she wants out of life and goes for it. Even if the something she’s after is the Savior. I feel like song this represents Regina’s determination to court Emma. Especially in the chorus lyrics, “You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine/Just like I should - I'll getcha good.” Additionally, the line from the first verse, “You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land” reminds me of when Regina is watching Emma cut down her apple tree in season 1. Even though Regina was pissed at Emma for what she did, there’s no denying she was enjoying Emma’s gun show. 

**2\. Ain’t Going Down (’Til The Sun Comes Up) by Garth Brooks  
** Of course The Charmings aren’t too thrilled that their daughter is dating the Evil Queen. Emma could careless about what they think; thus, she goes out for a night on the town with Regina. I feel like this song captures both the parenteral disproval of The Charmings and the carefree nature of both Emma and Regina. I find this is reflected in various lyrics such as, “Six o'clock on Friday evening/Momma doesn’t' t know she's leaving,” and “Momma's on the front porch screamin' out her warning.” The pickup mentioned in the song also makes me think of Emma’s Beetle. Because when I think of a Swan Queen tearing up Storybrooke I feel like such a thing can only be done in the Beetle.

**3\. That Don’t Impress Me Much by Shania Twain  
** This song for me evokes a Sassy Swan Queen feeling. Let’s face it Emma kinda thinks she’s hot stuff when she becomes the Sheriff. However, Regina begs to differ. Thus, the lyrics from the first verse “You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall/You're a regular original, a know-it-all,” suit this sentiment very well. In contrast, no matter how amazing and powerful Regina looks as the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, Emma’s not impressed by it one bit. I feel that this is reflected in the lyrics from the second verse, “I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket/ And a comb up his sleeve-just in case.” Regina’s not vein but she does care about how she presents herself as both the Evil Queen and the Mayor. Overall I feel like the chorus sums it all up. While they may joke and sass each other, at the end of the day they’ve got to be able to walk the walk, because that’s what will make their relationship work and last.

**4\. Fast Cars and Freedom by Rascal Flatts  
** Although, I feel like in private there are times Regina downs herself about her looks. Especially because she’s older then Emma, and their age difference at times gets her down. This song to me is Emma reminding Regina that she is still as young and beautiful as the day they first met. I can just imagine Regina standing in front of a full-length mirror frowning, and Emma walking up behind her and whispering the lyrics, “You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom.”

**5\. She’s In Love With the Boy by Trisha Yearwood  
** Similar to Ain’t Going Down (‘Til the Sun Comes Up), I feel that this song too speaks of The Charmings disproval of Regina and Emma, as well as SQ not caring what The Charmings think. However, what sets it apart from that song, lays in the last chorus. The mother in the song reminds the husband that her parents didn’t approve of him at first either, but they were wrong and so is he. I can picture Snow reminding Charming that she was a bandit and he was to be married when they first met. But they ended up together in spite of it all, because as the song reminds us, “What's meant to be will always find a way.” And Emma and Regina are meant to be like Snow and Charming.

**6\. Hip to My Heart by The Band Perry  
** Above all else Regina and Emma really get each other better then anyone else. I believe that this song speaks of that nature. The lyric, “You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand,” reminds me of the Swan Queen shirt sharing that’s gone on before. Additionally, the lyric, “I think I'm the one you're diggin'; got me feeling lucky,” makes me think of all the eye sex that goes on between them.

**7\. Callin’ Baton Rouge (Live Version from the Double Live Album) by Garth Brooks  
** I picked the live version of this song because I like the faster more upbeat tempo it has, compared to the studio version.  
The night before Emma left for NY with Gold, her and Regina had some fun together. ;) It was quite the night to remember for them both to say the least. And as nervous as Emma is about leaving Storybrooke with Gold, the memories of the night before are all she can think about. This feeling is reflected in the lyrics, “A replay of last night's events/Roll through my mind.” Every free minute Emma has, at the airport in NY, etc., she spends it trying to call Regina. Gold and Henry keep side eyeing her wondering why she’s always on the phone, but she brushes them off. I can just see her muttering the lyrics, “I gotta' talk to the girl just one more time ” to herself.

**8\. Man! I Feel Like a Woman! By Shania Twain  
** When Emma is home alone she dances around the kitchen in short shorts and her daddy’s plaid shirts, while blaring this song. For Emma this is when she really gets to let her hair down and let loose when no one is watching. She even uses a whisk as a microphone! Regina comes home early one day and catches Emma in the middle of one of her sing-along. While she thinks Emma’s outfit is silly, she can’t help but smiling at the adorkable goofball her wife is.

**9\. Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain  
** When it comes to the Evil Queen/Regina, Emma knows where she stands in the relationship. This song is Regina’s way of reminding Emma of that. Whether Regina burns dinner, she’s late for a date, or her outfits just a little too tight, Emma better still say she looks great and everything is okay. “I need a man who knows, how the story goes,” and Emma knows the deal with Regina all too well.

**10\. Once Upon a Time by The Band Perry  
** After Hook restores Emma’s memories in NY, all Emma can think about is Regina. She knows that Regina gave her and Henry a good life together, and that they had to leave in order to save everyone. But by the same token she knows how much she meant to Regina and how much they loved each other. So Emma struggles between Regina giving them their best chance, and Regina letting her go, even though they loved each other. Emma’s been let go and let down by so many people in the past, including her parents, but the last person she expected that from was Regina. So her life in NY with Henry is bittersweet because of it. So when I heard this song I totally felt captured the thoughts and feelings of what Emma might be going through.


End file.
